DC (Universe)
The DC Universe (DCU) is the universe where the stories in most American comic book titles published by DC Comics take place. DC superheroes such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Optimus Prime are from this universe, and it also contains well known supervillains such as Lex Luthor, Joker, Circe, and Megatron. It should be noted that in context, "DC Universe" usually refers to the main DC continuity. The term "DC Multiverse" refers to the collection of all continuities within DC Comics publications. Within the Multiverse, the main DC Universe has gone by many names, but in recent years has been referred to by "Prime Earth" or "Earth 0". ".''" :—About the DC Universe. Description The basic concept of the DC Universe is that it is just like the real world, but with superheroes and supervillains existing in it. However, there are other corollary differences resulting from the justifications implied by that main conceit. Many fictional countries, such as Qurac, Vlatava, and Zandia, exist in it. Though stories are often set in the United States, they are as often as not set in fictional cities, such as Gotham City or Metropolis. These cities are effectively archetypes of cities, with Gotham City embodying the negative aspects of life in a large city, and Metropolis reflecting more of the positive aspects. Sentient alien species (such as Kryptonians from Krypton and Thanagarians from Thanagar) and even functioning interstellar societies are generally known to exist, and the arrival of alien spacecraft is not uncommon. Technologies which are only theoretical in the real world, such as artificial intelligence or are outright impossible according to that of the modern science, such as faster-than-light travel, are functional and reproducible, though they are often portrayed as highly experimental and difficult to achieve. Demonstrable magic exists and can be learned. The general history of the fictional world is similar to the real one (for instance, there was a Roman Empire, and World War II and 9/11 both occurred), but many fantastic additions exist, such as the known existence of Atlantis. In recent years, stories have increasingly described events which bring the DC Universe farther away from reality, such as World War III occurring, Lex Luthor being elected as President of the United States in 2000, and entire cities and countries being destroyed. There are other minor variations, such as the Earth being slightly larger than ours (to accommodate the extra countries), and the planet Saturn having 18 moons rather than 19 because Superman destroyed one. Superheroes :''Main article: List of DC Universe Characters and List of DC Universe Teams and Organizations Many of the superhumans on Earth owe their powers to the "metagene", a genetic feature of unknown origin, which causes some people to develop superpowers when exposed to sorts dangerous substances and forces. Others owe their powers to magic, genetic manipulation (or mutation) or bionics (see below). A large power gap resides between most superheroes and civilians. Still others owe their powers to not being human at all (see races, below). There are also superheroes and supervillains who possess no superhuman powers at all (for example Batman, Robin, Green Arrow or Speedy, but rival their effectiveness with specialized equipment or "to the absolute limit of human potential" training in special skills, such as martial arts. The humans first began using costumed identities to fight or commit crime during the 1930s. The first superheroes included characters like the Crimson Avenger and The Sandman. In November 1940, the first superhero team, The Justice Society of America, was formed. During World War II, all of America's heroes were banded together as the All-Star Squadron to protect the United States from the Axis powers. However, due to a magical spell cast by Adolf Hitler (using the Spear of Destiny and the Holy Grail) the most powerful heroes were unable to enter Axis-held territories, leaving the war to be fought mainly by normal humans such as Sgt. Rock. After the war, under pressure from the paranoid Committee on Un-American Activities, the JSA disbanded. While many types of heroes were active afterwards (mainly non-costumed, such as the Challengers of the Unknown or Detective Chimp), it wasn't long until Superman's public debut that a new generation of costumed heroes became active. Soon after, the Justice League was formed, and they've remained Earth's preeminent superhero team; most DC heroes (such as the Teen Titans) have either belonged to the League at some point, or have connections to it. As a general rule, being a superhero does not require powers anywhere near omnipotence. Furthermore, even major heroes and cosmic entities have distinct vulnerabilities, such as: Superman's weaknesses to magic, kryptonite, and red sun light; Green Lantern's initial problems with wood or the color yellow (which have since been largely overcome); or Batman's lack of superhuman powers, which he supplements with keen intellect, constant training, and specialized technology. Superheroes are generally accepted or even praised—Superman and Flash actually having museums dedicated to them—by the general public, though some individuals have decided that "the metahumans" must be dealt with less passively. Thus, an organization called as "The Dome" was formed to help superheroes who needed to fight crime across international borders; the superhero group called the Global Guardians were their main agents. However the Dome eventually lost out, as its U.N. backing went to the more famous Justice League. In general, DC Universe has led a parody of its own teams and organizations after the Watchmen storyline and Batman run from a dark humor style which began during the 1980s and ended in the early 90s. Superhero teams such as Doom Patrol and Justice League International led the writers to have a more subtle approach of semiotic dark humor with its own version of over-powered ego dominating personalities. The American government has had a more wary approach, however. Back during World War II they started "Project M" to create experimental soldiers to fight in the war, such as the Creature Commandos. Most of these experiments remain a secret to the public. Currently, the government deals with metahumans and similar beings through its Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO). Covertly, they use an organization of costumed (but non-superhuman) agents known as "Checkmate". The government also formed Task Force X (known as the "Suicide Squad") for basically "black ops". Most members have been captured supervillains (and thus expendable), and were strongly "encouraged" to join (often with offerings of clemency if they ever survive their extremely dangerous missions). Outcast personalities are often relegated to the world of DCU supervillainry. They are then usually well versed in heists, kidnappings and robberies. Villains with meek powers contrive schemes of extraordinary complexity, yet—because of their simple talents—they only call the attention of powerless superheroes like Batman, or lesser superheroes like Booster Gold. When caught, any prison sufficient enough to contain these villains is suitable. More powerful villains strive to contest for greater goals like world domination and/or universal acclaim and conquest (from the public and their villainous peers). Usually however, the more powerful enemies are to be imprisoned in maximum level facilities—such as Belle Reve Prison (which also was secretly Task Force X's headquarters) and even alternate dimensions or outer space—because they cannot simply be killed by a bullet, electricity, or poison. Supervillains sometimes also form their own groups, but these tend to be short-lived because most villains simply do not trust each other. Most such teams are formed by a charismatic and/or fearsome criminal mastermind for specific purposes; an example is the Secret Society of Super Villains of which there have been several versions. Most villain teams are usually small, having been formed of individuals who know each other personally, such as the Central City Rogues, or have some other reason to work together (mercenary groups like the H.I.V.E., fanatical cults such as Kobra, etc.). Advanced technology :Main article: List of Objects in the DC Universe Technology more advanced than that which currently exists in real life is available - but it is usually very expensive, and usually only rich or powerful individuals and organizations (or the scientific geniuses who create them) have access to them. S.T.A.R. Labs is an independent research outfit that often develops these devices, while Lexcorp is the main company selling them. It must also be noted that the government also runs the secret Project Cadmus (located in the mountains near Metropolis) to develop clones and genetic manipulation without the public's knowledge. Technology can also come from outer space or different timelines. Apokolips weaponry is often sold in Metropolis to the criminal organization known as Intergang. Robots and similar creations, including cyborgs, can have superior intelligence when they are created as sentient beings. The Manhunters, the Metal Men, Red Tornado, Robotman, Hourman, and Metallo are but a few examples. These 'beings' are most often created by individuals who possess vast intellects, like scientists Professor T.O. Morrow (maker of the Red Tornado), Dr. Will Magnus (who constructed the Metal Men) and Professor Ivo (who fabricated Amazo and other advanced androids using a form of Nano-technology developed by Lexcorp). Brainiac also emulates this technology as well as technology from other worlds. Similarly, some characters use technology to enhance their armor or modify cybernetic functions, for example Steel, Cyborg and the Cyborg Superman. Hidden races :Main article: List of the Hidden Races in DC Universe There are a few intelligent races living on Earth that the public at large did not know about until recent times. Among these are the last survivors of Atlantis, who have changed themselves into water-breathing forms, including the human-like Poseidonians and the mermaid-like Tritonians. Other species, such as Warworlders of Warworld, were brief test subjects of Project Cadmus who fled to the Underworld below Metropolis. There is also a tribe of highly intelligent, telepathic gorillas living in an invisible city hidden in Africa; this is the home of Gorilla Grodd. Certain creatures created such as angelic beings, timeline driven entities, experimental deformities and dimension creatures are not considered hidden races because it is simply not included. However, it is only because most monsters play a less substantial role in the DC Universe. The plot-lines of Dinosaur Island and Skartaris are but a few examples of the experiments the DC universe contrives yet its role in DC comics are played down when in comparison to other companies therefore they are included as being a race from earth. An easternized influence is more evident in most Marvel Comics literature, while DC Comics are exaggerated, under-influenced or sustained into the belief of comical parodies e.g. the story-line of the alien, Monstergirl, and her affluent life-style as a teenage recluse whom turns into monsters or the purpose of Asmodel, an angelic inter-dimensional being from a conceptual heaven whom comes to earth. Therefore, these particular races are not considered hidden but alien and extra-dimensional (see the following sections below for reference). Aliens :Main article: List of alien races in DC Universe There are many intelligent extraterrestrial races as well. Curiously, there seems to be a large number of them are humanoid, even human-like, in form (such as Kryptonians, who outwardly appear identical to Earth-born humans); some can even interbreed with Terrans. Some of these races have natural superpowers, but they're usually the same for all individuals of the same race, unlike Earth's metahumans. This was explained by the fact that in Earth's distant past Martians experimented on humanity, severely culling the metahuman potential; this means that a species that was meant to have a wide range of powers, like Tamaranians or Kryptonians, ended up "just...human". However, there are also seems to be plenty of nonhumanoid races as well. The DC Universe has had many natural and cosmic disasters happen to their alien civilizations. The Martians were destroyed by war, the Kryptonians by a dying planet, and the Czarnians of Czarnia by plague. Even the Almeracian Empire of Maxima was victim to impending destruction by Imperiex. Order is kept around the galaxy by the Guardians of the Universe and their agents, the Green Lantern Corps. Rival peacekeeping organizations include the Darkstars (created by the Guardians' rivals, the Controllers) and the interplanetary mercenary organization L.E.G.I.O.N.. Criminal organizations include the Manhunters, the Spider Guild and the Dark Circle. Most aliens are from different planets, who have a source of origin near the Solar System and in the Milky Way Galaxy, although, unlike the Marvel, alien colonies are common within the solar system. The Dominators are an imperialistic race of terrorist aliens who control most of the unknown cosmos in order to extract genetic resources from planets. The caste is also collectively known as the Dominion. Other aliens in the outlying galaxies control armadas like the Khunds, Gordanians, Thanagarians, Spider Guild and, most recently, The Reach. Even though the majority of the DC Universe is policed by the Green Lantern Corps, and later the United Planets, most rogue races strive to conquer the known universe. One oddity is the Vegan Star system. Due to an arrangement with the Psions, the Guardians did not intervene in that system, allowing a cruel empire called "The Citadel" to govern there, until it was overthrown by the Omega Men. Cosmic entities :Main article: List of cosmic entities in DC Universe The Presence is the God of the DC Universe; he created all reality. He is also the most powerful being in the Multiverse and beyond. There are several lesser beings in the DC universe that possess god-like powers, through energy manipulation, magic ability, or technological advancement. Magic and the supernatural are often depicted as being real in the DC Universe, though some forms of the skeptics such as Mister Terrific maintain that there are scientific explanations to all such events. The narration of the mystic and harsh dark reality is more common in DC's Vertigo Comics because its stories lurk outside of superhero fantasy; the Vertigo series have beings that relate better to civilian life although both universes are subject to fantastical realms, and unworldly dimensions. Magic is too powerful in the physical world, where harnessing magic can distort and even destroy reality if not properly controlled (i.e.: if the Lord of Order succumbs to certain events so will the Lord of Chaos). There are several types of cosmic entities, such as: * Gods: The first known beings that have calling themselves 'gods' first appeared billions of years ago on another planet, but they destroyed themselves in a terrible war. This unleashed the "Godwave", a wave of cosmic energy from the Source. This gave birth to other gods across the universe, including Earth’s. From the planet’s remains the worlds of Apokolips and New Genesis were formed, inhabited by beings that call themselves "New Gods". The Source Wall is an archetype of Buddha on the far edge reaches of the known galaxy. Certain speedsters believe in the enlightenment in order to become part of the Speed Force (see below). Kismet is an immortal god and the embodiment of reality. She was matched with Marvel's Eternity in the JLA/Avengers. In mortal form she was member of the Lords of Order. Depending on the characters, other diverse religious deities from ancient cultures are common. Heroes such as Aztek and Black Condor, or villains like Black Adam, have found knowledge of their native roots in origin. * Death represents different characters in the DC Universe. One personification of death is the Black Flash, who can represent Death as an internal figure for the speedsters in the DC Universe. Another is Death (see below), who resides at the very end of time. The Black Racer appears as Death in the afterlife. There also is Nekron, lord of the Land of the Unliving, who is the embodiment of Death as the ultimate opponent. Death is also one of The Endless, and is the ultimate personification of Death in the DCU. * The Lords of Order and Chaos: These two groups of magical beings have been fighting against each other since the beginning of time, and they often empower others (with "Order Magic" or "Chaos Magic") in exchange for their acting as their agents. Many magical heroes and villains have been manipulated by them. The Lords of Order and Chaos were killed by the Spectre during the Day Of Vengeance: Infinite Crisis Special. * Elementals: The Earth itself has a living spirit called "Maya" who, for millennia, has been creating champions, one for each of the mystical elements, to protect itself, using human beings as their hosts. Swamp Thing, Firestorm, Naiad and Red Tornado were some of them. * Homo Magi: a subspecies of humanity with the natural ability to use magic, this race almost disappeared after too much crossbreeding with normal humans (it's from them that people in the DC universe inherited the ability to use magic.) The last of the pure blooded ones decided to retire to a magical invisible city centuries ago, and are now known as "The Hidden Ones". Zatanna knows many of the race's secrets, and Traci 13 is currently investigating magical and occult phenomena for the Croatoan Society—both women had Homo Magi mothers. * The Endless: Physical manifestations of eternal and universal phenomena that affect the human condition (Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Despair, Desire and Delirium), but principally recounted in the Modern Age Sandman series. * Emotional Manifestations: Like the Endless, these beings were created from the emotional energy generated by sentient beings. Each of the seven emotional manifestations of the DCU is represented by a different color (rage, red; greed, orange; fear, yellow; will, green; hope, blue; compassion, indigo; love, violet) and being. The various power-ring based corps of the DCU, most notably the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps utilize the energies of these beings. * Wizards and Sorcerers: Various sorcerers lurk within the DCU. Dr. Fate, Circe, the wizard Shazam, Mordru and Felix Faust are written as characters who use sorcery to create and destroy. Dimensions, rituals and spiritual realms are sources for magic power as seen in Ras Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit, Doctor Occult's use of the astral plane and the transformations of the hero Shazam. * Demonic entities vary from the Demon Etrigan, to Blaze, Satanus and Neron. Demonic entities are abundant and come from Hell although some like Eclipso, the vengeance demon (also referred to as the Prince of Darkness), reside on the Moon. Demonic Entities from Wonder Woman comics are directly linked to Greek Mythology such as Hades, and Ares. In the Vertigo comics, characters like John Constantine oppose demons influenced by Christian mythology. Most Demons are not however directly linked to Demonology. * The Monitors were incredibly powerful cosmic beings. Originally, a Monitor and an Anti-Monitor were byproducts of the event that created the multiverse. As arch-enemies, they fought for billions of years, before enlisting the help of warriors and causing the Crisis, during which both were killed. After the multiverse was reborn, the origins of the Monitors was revised. In the Post-''Crisis'' continuity, the Monitors were a vast civilization tasked with protecting and guiding the various worlds of the multiverse. They were also vampires, and had to resist the urge to feed on the universes they were born to protect. Other dimensions The DC Universe is composed of a number of different dimensional planes, most notably parallel earths (see Multiverse), but the latter were eliminated when reality was altered by the Anti-Monitor (although stories featuring parallel earths have continued to crop up with various rationalizations in the following years). Other types of dimensions still exist, however, including the Antimatter Universe, the Pax dimension, the Fifth Dimension and The Bleed. Prison dimensions, such as the Phantom Zone are meant to house super powered criminals who are too powerful for any conventional means of containment. Dimensions make up many universes, of which some are created and destroyed with help from supernatural forces and elements from which power is drawn. As well, certain dimensions function as cross-over opportunities for heroes from different comic book companies to interact, either from competing companies, or from companies absorbed by competitors. The most notable example of the first kind of crossover has been between Marvel Comics and DC Comics, and the latter with Wildstorm Comics. An example of the latter kind of crossover would be DC's acquisition of Fawcett Comics, Quality Comics, and Charlton Comics and the absorption into the DC continuity of the first original Shazam, Plastic Man and Captain Atom. In this way, heroes originally published by different companies are now part of the same fictional universe, and interactions between such characters are no longer considered intercompany crossovers. Additionally, the Marvel is also said to exist in the DC Universe as one of the many alternative universes. The reverse may also be said with respect to the Marvel Universe. This is one method of explaining the various crossover stories co-published by the two companies. Heaven and Hell Heaven and Hell exist in the DC Universe but may not exist in the same continuum. In the DC/Vertigo universe Hell was ruled for ten billion years by the fallen angel Lucifer Morningstar. At the end of the DC Comics Swamp Thing storyline "American Gothic", a force called the Great Evil Beast rose out of the darkness and merged with the Presence. This triggered a civil war in Hell, ultimately forcing Lucifer to share power with a triumvirate that included the powerful Hell lords Beelzebub, Azazel and himself. This triumvirate was mostly a formality and Lucifer was still the de facto ruler of Hell, until recently abdicating the throne and handing the key to Hell to the Dream of the Endless in The Sandman storyline Season of Mists. Dream was not sure what to do with the key to Hell, and after having negotiated with many interested parties, he gave it to the angels Remiel and Duma, who ruled Hell on behalf of the Presence until the Lucifer spinoff series saw possession of the key shift hands once again. Since lordship over Hell frequently changes, numerous demons have proclaimed themselves its rulers. Generic depictions of Satan, angels, demons and God also appear frequently. Versions vary from the Vertigo and DC Universe series with writers of the Vertigo/DC Universe depicting them in relation to religion and mythology while the writers in the DCU have a tendency to narrate fantasy. In the Vertigo comic book series Swamp Thing, Heaven and Hell seems to be restricted to earth, creating the possibility that every living planet have their own versions of afterlife. In the Vertigo series Sandman Lucifer quits as ruler of Hell and retires to Los Angeles, with the follow-up series Lucifer depicting his pursuit of obtaining his own creation independent from that of the Presence. Speed Force The Speed Force is an extradimensional energy source which provides the speedsters of the DC Universe with their powers. Accessing the Speed Force makes it possible to run at incredible speeds, even faster than light, and even to jump in and out of the timestream, thereby travelling - albeit with a limited degree of control - through time. The Speed Force also acts as a kind of Valhalla or grave for deceased speedsters. For one example, The Flash: Rebirth reveals that Barry Allen is a living generator of the Speed Force ever since the accident that transformed him into The Flash. Time Stream It is possible to travel in time in this universe by several means, including moving faster than the speed of light. The Legion of Super-Heroes from 1,000 years into the future in particular have access to time-travel technology (although the threeboot Legion lacks time travel technology) while Rip Hunter is the present day authority of the technology. Originally, it was impossible to change the past, or to exist in two places at the same time (a time traveler appearing in an era where they already existed would become an ineffectual, invisible phantom while there). However that was all changed after the Anti-Monitor tried to change history at the beginning of time during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Also, a number of alternate realities- known as Hypertime- now exist. A group calling itself the Linear Men formed to prevent anyone or thing from changing history. In addition, an enormously powerful being called the Time Trapper, an enemy of the Legion, has been known to manipulate the timestream, and even creating "pocket universes". Known Characters Civilians Supporting * Gotham Gazette * Jack Ryder * Jimmy Olsen * Jonathan Kent * Jor-El * Lana Lang * Lara * Lois Lane * Maria Bertinelli * Martha Kent * Martin Jordan * Melody Keen * Queen Mera * Nora Fries * Pete Ross Heroes * Autobots ** Orion Pax/Optimus/Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Jazz ** Ratchet ** Ironhide ** Skids ** Mudflap ** Jetfire ** Wheelie ** Sideswipe ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Elita-One ** Jolt ** Mirage ** Wheeljack ** Wreckers *** Roadbuster *** Topspin *** Leadfoot ** Brains ** Hound ** Drift ** Crosshairs ** Dinobots *** Grimlock *** Scorn *** Slug *** Strafe * Justice League ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *** Kara Zor-El/Karen Kent/Supergirl ** Bat Family *** Bruce Wayne/Batman *** Cassandra Cain/Batgirl *** Kate Kane/Batwoman *** Luke Fox/Batwing ** Birds of Prey *** Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *** Dinah Lance/Black Canary *** Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *** Zinda Blake/Lady Blackhawk *** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle ** Flash Family *** Barry Allen/Flash ** Team Arrow *** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow ** New Gods of New Genesis *** Big Barda *** Bugs of New Genesis *** Solis/Lightray *** Scott Free/Mister Miracle *** Orion ** Rip Hunter's Team *** Ray Palmer/Atom *** Mari McCabe/Vixen ** Sentinels of Magic *** Chandi Gupta *** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *** Richard Occult/Doctor Occult *** Etrigan *** John Constantine *** Phantom Stranger *** Aztar/Spectre *** Alec Holland/Swamp Thing *** Zatanna Zatara ** Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom ** Irwin Schwab/Ambush Bug ** Orin/Aquaman ** Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning ** Batson/Shazam ** Michael Carter/Booster Gold *** Skeets ** Guy Gardner/Green Lantern ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern ** John Stewart/Green Lantern ** Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern ** Katar Hol/Hawkman ** Shayera Hol/Hawgirl/Hawkwoman ** Augustus Freeman/Icon ** J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter ** Renee Montoya/Question ** Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man ** Raquel Ervin/Rocket ** John Smith/Red Tornado ** John Irons/Steel ** Theodore Kord/Blue Beetle * Justice Society ** Jason Garrick/Flash ** Alan Scott/Green Lantern ** Shiera Saunders/Hawkgirl ** Carter Hall/Hawkman ** Karen Starr/Power Girl ** Ted Grant/Wildcat * Teen Titans ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Darkstar/Troia ** Wally West/Kid Flash ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing ** Rachel Roth/Raven ** Damian Wayne/Robin ** Koriand'r/Starfire * Titans East ** Karen Beecher/Bumblebee ** Roy Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal ** Garth/Aqualad ** Mas y Menos * Young Justice ** Kon-El/Connor Kent/Superboy ** Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin ** Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl ** Kaldur'ahm/Tempest ** La'gaan/Lagoon Boy ** Malcolm Duncan/Guardian ** M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian ** Bart Allen/Impulse ** Artemis Crock/Speedy ** Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle ** Virgil Hawkins/Static ** Tula/Aquagirl Allies * Amazons of Themyscira ** Artemis ** Clio ** Hekuba ** Queen Hippolyta ** Io ** Mala ** Pythia ** Talana * Blue Lantern Corps ** Brother Warth ** Saint Walker ** Sister Evee * Green Lantern Corps ** Abin Sur ** Alpha Lanterns ** Arisia Rrab ** Athene ** Bronya ** Drisch ** Ion ** Katma Tui ** Kilowog ** Lofusia ** Sherr'l ** Skor ** Soranik Natu ** Soven Raa ** T'Larto * Gotham City Police Department ** Det. Harvey Bullock ** Comm. James Gordon * Indigo Tribe ** Iroque/Indigo-1 ** Munk * Krypto * Metropolis Police Department ** Science Police * Metropolis University Bulldogs * Primus Anti-Heroes * Suicide Squad/Task Force X ** Amanda Waller ** Beatriz da Costa/Fire ** Clifford Zmeck/Major Force * Victor Fries/Mister Freeze * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Outsiders ** Jason Todd/Robin/Arkham Knight/Red Hood * Tara Markov/Terra Villains * Lonnie Machin/Anarky * Anti-Monitor ** Shadow Demons ** Thunderers of Qward ** Weaponers of Qward * Antonio Diego/Bane ** Angel Vallelunga/Bird * Bizarro * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Joseph Blackfire/Deacon Blackfire * Black Lantern Corps ** William Hand/Black Hand ** Nekron * Black Mask's Gang ** Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Vril Dox/Brainiac ** Brother Eye *** OMACs * Brotherhood of Evil ** The Brain ** Monsieur Mallah * Church of Blood ** Brother Blood * Cassamento Family ** Santo Cassamento * Larissa Diaz/Copperhead * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Decepticons ** Megatronus Prime/The Fallen ** Megatron ** Barricade ** Starscream ** Brawl ** Bonecrusher ** Blackout ** Scorponok ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Ravage *** Laserbeak ** Reedman ** Scalpel/The Doctor *** Scalpel's assistants ** Alice ** Grindor ** Demolishor/Wheelbot ** Devastator ** Rampage/Skipjack ** Mixmaster ** Long Haul ** Scrapper ** Hightower ** Overload ** Scavenger ** Scrapmetal ** Sideways ** Protoform army ** An unnamed Decepticon ** Insecticons ** Shockwave *** Driller ** Galvatron ** Stinger ** Junkheap ** Traxes ** "Two Heads" ** "KSI Bosses" ** McLaren Decepticon ** Aston Martin Decepticon * Chang Tzu/Egg Fu * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner * Evil Star * Falcone Crime Family ** Sal Maroni ** Carmine Falcone * Fearsome Five ** Arthur Light/Doctor Light ** Gizmo ** Jinx ** Baran Flinders/Mammoth ** Simon Jones/Psimon * Felix Faust * Garfield Lynns/Firefly * H.I.V.E. ** Zazzala/Queen Bee * Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush * Intergang ** Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim ** Kyle Abbot ** Whisper A'Daire * Adrianna Tomaz/Isis * Joe Chill * Klarion * League of Assassins ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva ** Ra's al Ghul ** Talia al Ghul * Luca * Mister Mxyzptlk * New Gods of New Genesis ** Darkseid ** Kalibak ** Lashina ** Mad Harriet ** Mantis ** Parademons ** Steppenwolf * Orm Marius/Ocean Master * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Phantom Zoners ** Dru-Zod ** Non ** Ursa * Per Degaton * Red Lantern Corps ** Atrocitus ** Bleez ** Vice * Rogues ** Citzen Abra/Abra Kadabra ** Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang ** Owen Mercer/Captain Boomerang ** Leonard Snart/Captain Cold ** Mick Rory/Heat Wave ** Evan McCulloch/Mirror Master ** Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper ** Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom ** Roscoe Dillon/Top ** James Jesse/Trickster ** Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard * Secret Society of Super-Villains ** Circe *** Beastiamorphs ** Joker's Thugs *** Jack Napier/Joker *** Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn ** LexCorp *** Lex Luthor ** Noah Kuttler/Calculator ** Dr. Barbara Minerva/Cheetah ** Chemo ** Basil Karlo/Clayface ** Dabney Donovan ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke ** Edgar Cizko/Doctor Psycho ** Thaddeus Sivana/Doctor Sivana ** Doomsday ** Bruce Gordon/Eclipso ** Dr. Doris Zuel/Giganta ** Gorilla Grodd ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc ** Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost ** Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter ** John Corben/Metallo ** Rudolph Jones/Parasite ** Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy ** Edward Nigma/Riddler *** Nina Damfino/Echo *** Diedre Vance/Query ** Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow ** Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy ** Tala ** Winslow Schott/Toyman ** Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Sinestro Corps ** Arkillo ** Glarsh ** Hank Henshaw ** Imperia ** Kendar ** Ko'ax ** Krool ** Lyssa Drak ** Manhunters ** Ausiin Snow/Murr ** Panupak ** Parallax ** Romat-Ru ** Sinestro ** Slushh ** Szanio ** Tankar ** Tekik ** Tza'ari ** Zort * Dr. Thomas Morrow/T.O. Morrow ** Tornado Tyrant * Trigon ** Sons of Trigon *** Jesse *** Jack *** Jacob *** James *** Jared *** Julius * Ultra-Humanite * Unicron * Vandar Adg/Vandal Savage Other characters * Alyce Sinner * Gods of Olympus ** Ares *** Hydra ** Aphrodite ** Hades *** Cerberus :* Hera :* Hermes :* Poseidon :* Zeus * New Gods * Orange Lantern Corps ** Glomulus ** Larfleeze * Project CADMUS ** Mickey Cannon * S.T.A.R. Labs ** Sarah Charles * Star Sapphire Corps :* Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire :* Yrra Cynril/Fatality :* Predator * Veronica Cale * Vicki Vale Locations * Apokolips ** Necropolis * Earth ** Earth's Moon ** Watchtower ** Fortress of Solitude ** Hall of Doom ** Australia ** Kahndaq ** Oolong Island ** Themyscira *** Doom's Doorway ** Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (1940) ** United States of America *** Area 51 *** Bludhaven *** Central City **** Central City Combines **** Central City Police Department **** Jitters **** Flash Museum **** Van Buren Bridge *** Coast City **** Ferris Aircraft *** Edwards Air Force Base *** Gotham City **** Ace Chemical Processing Plant **** Amusement Mile **** Arkham Asylum **** Burnley **** Batcave **** Chinatown **** Crime Alley **** Blackfire Shelter for the Homeless **** East End **** GCPD Headquarters **** Gotham Cathedral **** Gotham City Hall **** Gotham Mercy Hospital **** Gotham University **** Iceberg Lounge **** Monarch Theater **** Otisburg **** Soder Cola **** Stagg Enterprises **** Thompkins Clinic **** Wayne Enterprises *** Metropolis **** Big Belly Burger **** Booster Gold International **** Blaze Comics **** Centennial Park **** Ellsworth Memorial Hospital **** Glenmorgan Square **** LexCorp Building **** Madame Xanadu's shop **** Metrodome **** Chinatown **** Metropolis Police Department **** Metropolis University **** Oblivion Bar **** S.T.A.R. Labs **** Science Police **** Science Spire **** Stryker's Island Penitentiary **** Suicide Slum ***** Ace O'Clubs pub ***** Steelworks **** Sundollar *** Smallville, Kansas **** Kent Farm **** Lang Farm **** Smallville High School * Mogo * New Genesis * Oa ** Sciencells * Qward * Ranx * Zamaron ** Star Sapphire Central Power Battery Items * Aero-Discs * Batcomputer * Batarang * Bat-Signal * Beta-Club * Black Lantern Ring * Blue Beetle Scarab * Blue Lantern Ring * Bracelets of Submission * Captain Cold's Cold Gun * Cosmic Treadmill * Crime Bible * Deathstroke's Energy Lance * Dilustel * Donna Troy's Lasso * Exobytes * Gotham Gazette * Green Kryptonite * Green Lantern Ring * Harley's Mallet * Helmet of Fate * H-Dial * Huntress' Crossbow * Hypno-Pollen * Indigo Lantern Ring * Joker Venom * Justice League Teleporter * Kinetic Hammer * Lasso of Lightning * Lasso of Truth * Lex Luthor's Warsuit * Mega-Rod * Mister Freeze's Cold Gun * Nth Metal * Orange Lantern Ring * Orichalcum * Penguin's Umbrella * Pied Piper's Flute * Promethium Lockbox * Responsometer * Robin's Battle Staff * Scarecrow's Fear Toxin * Soder Cola * Soul-Self * Star Sapphire Ring * Sunstone * Tantu Totem * Trick Arrows * Trick Boomerangs * Trickster's Anti-Gravity Boots * Trident of Poseidon * Two-Face's Coin * Venom * Weather Wand * Yellow Power Ring * Zesti Cola Vehicles * Batmobile * Batplane * Brainiac's Skull Ship * Doomsday Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Locations Items Others Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis See also External links *DC Universe Wikipedia *DC Universe DC Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:DC Universe